The Runaway Children
by Emmiline-Zahara-Rose
Summary: I was 12 when i ran away from home with my little sister. our brother tormented us, our father hated us and our mother ws too wrapped in Father to notice. I built a better life for us. For once in our lives we were truly happy. We are the Runaway Childre.
1. Chapter 1

**The Runaway Children**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters however I do own my characters that I made up (well obviously).

Chapter 1

I was 12 years old when I ran away from home with my little sister. Our brother tormented us, our father hated us and our mother was so wrapped up in our father to notice us. Mother noticed Tyrell (but we just call him Ty) because he was the first born and apparently the most precious. Father was so proud of Ty and they both doted on him. You see there wasn't really anything wrong with Grace but she was ignored for even acknowledging me. But there was something wrong with me; I am not a squib but I can't do magic even though I have very potent magical blood running through my veins. The doctors were baffled and to this day they still haven't figured out what is wrong with me.

I knew I was smart. I had an incredible amount of knowledge for a person who couldn't perform magic. I probably knew more than most of the other witches and wizards out there. I studied muggle subjects too. You see I had a plan. Ever since I was little I planned to runaway. So I studied harder than Mother and Father did, harder than anyone else. I tried to equip myself for the real world because the truth was that I had never been off the property once in my life. I gathered a large collection of money, most of it came from Grace or Grandma Cissa (she was always kind to me). Grace found out one night and asked if she could come. Grace was only 7 but she was smart and she didn't want to be left behind with Ty and Father so I agreed.

Unfortunately Grace told Grandma Cissa and she came to talk to me. She didn't tell me to stay because she knew how horrible it was for me here so she helped us escape. She gave us muggle passports and identities along with contacts and money.

Today was the day of our escape. It was my 12th birthday (22nd January) and as usual the only real attention I got was from Grandma Cissa and Grace. I got cold stares and taunts from Ty, a lecture of how worthless I am from my Father and a bracelet with one single charm on it from my mother. Oh well it's the most attention I've ever gotten so I'm not complaining because the best thing about not getting attention is that they won't notice me going.

I was in my secret place in the garden. The only people who knew of it were Grace and Grandma Cissa. The entrance to it was through the weeping willows and it was beautiful. It was what I did in my time here since I couldn't go out or socialise. My parents' friends didn't even know I existed. So when social events were happening I came here to hide. It was the one place I didn't have to pretend or be sad, I could just be free.

There was a statue in the centre of the garden of my family but they were different. Father had his hand on my shoulder smiling at me, Ty was next to me holding my hand and Mother had her arm around Father while she was holding Grace. We all looked so happy. There was one of Grandma Cissa and Grandfather too. All of my Parents friends and children had statues of them. They surrounded the one of my family though.

Green lush grass covered the ground, exotic flowers bloomed everywhere and various assortments of beautiful flowering trees created shade and protection. Some of the trees were fruit trees too. A small crystal pond was off to one side reflecting memories of my life and the one I had created. Stone benches were placed around the edge so one could sit and enjoy different views. Birds and small animals would come to my garden and play. It was beautiful and I was so proud I could share it with my family, well only Grandma Cissa and Grace but my family.

Grandma Cissa helped me though. She placed enchantments on the garden. Now the garden will never die or grow old and then she helped me create my alternate family. Yes I know crazy huh? But when you live in the type of family I do you want an escape and you can always dream. I know I have Grace and Grandma Cissa but for a growing child who has rarely been loved and appreciated by her parents and older brother you just crave to be loved by someone.

The statues are my alternate family. I know that sounds weird but they are. They don't move but ghosts of them live inside and when they want they will come out to be with me. I can touch them, talk to them and they show me love. The pond as I mentioned earlier is like a pensieve. It holds my memories and my dreams. I can always walk into the pond and it will work exactly like a pensieve showing the viewer everything or what they wish to see.

So here I was, standing in the entrance to my garden looking at it for the last time with my little sister and Grandmother. I was swept into a hug by Grandma Cissa. 'Happy Birthday my beautiful granddaughter.' I hugged her back tightly. She pulled back with tears in her eyes, 'Make me proud and make them proud' she turned to the statue of my family that I had carved. I nodded, wiping my eyes I pulled my sister closer to me. I gave a teary smile to my Grandma as she handed me a small velvet box. I looked at her confused, 'To remember us' she said. I felt a tug around my abdomen and clutched my bag of precious things as well as my sister and within seconds we were being pulled through time and space.

'Good Bye Lydia and good luck.' Grandma Cissa turned away and walked out of the garden that would be left untouched for quite awhile.

So what do you guys think? Please review! Comments, criticism and ideas are all welcomed.

Love

EZR xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**The Runaway Children**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the H.P characters, J.K Rowling does.

Chapter 2

*Narcissa*

I waited and watched playing my part well. I wasn't to notify them of their youngest children's absence, they had to figure it out own their own. I was getting irritated though. With them gone it was just painfully obvious how much the girls were not included or loved.

It wasn't until a week later that they noticed. It was infuriating. It took all of my training and self control to bite my tongue and not scream at them.

We were in the library. Tyrell doing homework (he was brought home from Hogwarts for a week), Draco and Hermione were discussing work and I was pretending to read a book while observing them. Tyrell looked up from his homework with a frown on his face and looked at me. I braced myself. I knew what he wanted to ask me. Tyrell was a smart kid but he was oblivious at times to things that he really needed.

'Yes Tyrell?' Draco and Hermione stopped talking at the sound of my voice and turned to face their son and 'Mother'. Tyrell was biting his lip and it looked like he wasn't sure if he should say anything. 'Well? Spit it out Tyrell.' I had never called Tyrell 'Grandson' and I had always told him to call me Grandmother not Grandma or Grandma Cissa, I had only let my granddaughters call me by either of those names.

'Grandmother where is Lydia and Grace?' I was surprised he had even used Lydia's' name for as far I knew he had never once used her name. 'I don't know.' I pride myself at being an excellent liar. He looked annoyed. 'You don't know? But I the last time I saw them they were with you. Where are they?' I couldn't tell them of course because I had promised. I had also promised I wouldn't show them Lydia's garden, only I was allowed in there.

By this point Hermione and Draco were confused. It's just so sad to see their lack of feelings towards their younger children. 'Mother what did Ty mean about Lydia and Grace? What is he talking about?' I sighed and closed my book. 'I have no idea Draco. Why don't you ask Tyrell for yourself?' He seemed to believe me for now. 'Ty what are you talking about?' Tyrell sighed, 'Well last week was Lydia's birthday and I saw Grandmother talking to Lydia and Grace and then they walked outside and Grandmother came back but Lydia and Grace didn't come back with her. I assumed that they were just in the gardens but they didn't come for dinner and I didn't hear them come into their rooms to sleep. I just thought they were being stupid and ignored it but they didn't come back and they still haven't.'

Damn! He is more observant than I thought. I'm going to have to be more careful from now on. I looked over at my son and his wife. Draco's face was comical. It changed from shock, to anger and if I were to continue we would be here all day. Hermione's face on the other hand was ashen. Well ten points to you darling! You finally noticed! Well you deserve it. All of you do!

'What do you mean?' I laughed. I couldn't help it, I had to. What an idiotic statement. And they say she was intelligent. 'Why are you laughing Mother?' When I had calmed down I answered him with a straight face. 'It means they are gone. I just cannot believe it took you so long to realise this though.'

Every head turned my way. 'You mean you noticed and you didn't tell us!' Draco was furious. Well I don't see why he cares, he never did. 'Oh yes I noticed but I wanted to see how long it would take for you to notice. It took one week for anyone to notice!' Tyrell stood up, 'I noticed before them though!' I rounded on him, my gaze piercing. 'Maybe so but you didn't say anything did you?' he shook his head, shrinking back from my gaze. I stood up and rounded on the parents of the missing girls.

'Draco Lucius Malfoy I am ashamed to call you my son!' Draco looked shocked. I had never said anything like that to him in his entire life. Hermione was clutching her husband as the three just stood there as I yelled. 'Ever since Lydia was born I watched you as a family. When the doctors announced Lydia could not perform magic you, Hermione and Tyrell abandoned her. Your friends did not know of her, Tyrell took every opportunity he could to remind her she was worthless and so did you Draco! None of you showed her any love except for Grace! Grace was a small child and even she noticed something was wrong! Grace became an outcast with her sister because she showed her love! So I'm not surprised they left! They were hardly loved, Lydia didn't exist and you have failed at being parents! I hope you are happy!'

I stalked out of the room fuming. I hadn't meant to rant but I couldn't help it. A part of my plan was to make them guilty but I didn't mean to say that much. I entered my study and sat on the lounge in front of the fire. I suppose I should write to them and see how they are. I looked at a blank piece of parchment for hours until I put pen to paper as the muggle saying goes.

*Hermione*

I stood there next to my husband feeling completely numb. Narcissa had stalked out of the library after her rant leaving us to dwell on our fragile family. I sat back down mechanically still staring at where Narcissa had been standing just moments ago. I felt Draco sit down beside me and Ty sat on the floor in front of me.

I could feel my throat closing up and the tears spilling over the edges of my eyes. It was all over now. I just couldn't believe it. I had failed for the first time in my life, I had failed epically. My body was shaking from the sobs and I leant into Draco's embrace. My babies were gone and I had only just realised it. I was so blinded by my supposedly perfect life with my husband and eldest son that I hadn't even taken the time to stop and try to see past the fog in my brain.

'Sssshhhh Mya. Its okay, everything will be fine. I will find them for you and I will try to make things right.' I could hear Draco whispering in my ear about how everything was going to be alright but I knew that it wasn't ever going to be okay ever again.

**2 years later**

'See ya babes!' I laughed, 'Bye Claudia!' I hugged her and ran to catch my bus home. I was 14 now and was in year 9 at Concord High School. I took a seat down the back of the bus and stared out the window, thinking about the past two years.

Grace and I stayed with James and Louise until they split up but they still remained mum and dad to me. We stayed with Louise one week and James the other week. Louise had a long term boyfriend Pat who was extremely nice and he had a 12 year old daughter called Saskia who I thought of as my sister now.

James and Louise planted false records of my sister and I. We attended Croydon Public School; I went on to Concord High School and Grace is now 10 years old and in year 4 at Croydon. I made many friends at Concord and I was so happy because I had never really had any friends before.

I forgot to mention that we live in Sydney, Australia. It's fantastic. Anyway I consider my friends and the people I'm staying with as my extended family.

There is Claudia who is like my twin, Elin she is the peace maker (but really she is just as crazy as the rest of us), Charlotte and Breana who are short but just the right size for hugs, Alexis and Lili are completely insane but very lovable and loyal and last but not least Bronnie who is partially deaf but she is really cool. Amany is like another twin to me but she attends Burwood Girls.

Carlene, Tamara, Cha Bean (we call her Bean for short), Taya, Axel and many others are all my friends. Muggle school is a lot harder than I thought it would be but I get along just fine. I excel in History, English, lots of sports and I also love music. I don't take classes though but music is a life line for me.

My friends and I are a bit crazy, eccentric and nuts whatever you want to call us but we don't care because it's just how we are. You see you have more fun when you have our imagination.

I have changed dramatically since I left my family behind. I cut my curly dark brown hair short. Now I have Shirley Temple curls. I have freckles now and I have tanned a bit. I also wear glasses but mostly contacts. I have an hourglass figure and I'm thin with a six pack so basically I kick everyone's ass when it comes to sport.

I receive monthly letters from Grandma Cissa. I treasure them as they are one of the connections to my original family. Funnily enough I do miss them but I know if I go back I could never be happy or free.

I got off the bus and started my walk home. My phone started to vibrate in my pocket. 'Hello?' 'Hey babes! How is life?'  It was Charlotte. 'Good. How are you?' 'Trollin.' Oh no. We have been having this argument all day and she even bit me because I refused to give in. 'I told you Charlie its JABBERWOCKY!' The people on the street looked at me like I was mentally insane but I didn't care they can all go jump off a cliff.

Charlie laughed, 'Just reminding you about the Elective History test tomorrow.' Oh shit. I had forgotten about that. 'Thanks you penguin. Now go join your penguin friends on the slopes!' 'You can bet on that Laura! Bye you Ninga Pineapple!' The phone beeped signalling she had gone. I laughed. Yes she did mean to say Ninga. You see I had accidentally misspelt ninja and so it became ninga and we added on the pineapple bit after me and Lili had become bored during class and were just babbling on about random stuff.

By now I had reached my house and walked in. James wasn't home and neither was my sister so that meant I had the house to myself until 5pm. I chucked my bag into my room and walked into the computer room. I started the computer up and realised there was a letter addressed to me sitting on the desk.

I ripped it open and started to read.

**Dear Lydia,**

**How are you? How are your friends and school? I hope you and Grace are okay and happy. Nothing has changed much from the last time I wrote to you. Tyrell doesn't talk that much but he is pretty much the same as always. Draco is still trying to find you, well at least I hope he is. He doesn't like to talk about it but I think it has finally sunk in that he was wrong and that deep down he did love you. Hermione still won't talk too much to anyone and she still cries over you and Grace. They act like they did before you left to everyone else so you still don't exist to anyone but us.**

**I still can't believe that you are growing up so fast. I know you could never come back but I still miss you two dearly.**

**I love you,**

**Grandma Cissa xoxo  
**

I sighed. I miss my family and it hurts to know that I had to do something as drastic as running away for them to notice that I was part of their family. I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a reply telling her my test results, how my soccer was coming along, how Grace was, that I missed her, that I loved her but she knew why I couldn't come back. I also asked about my garden. I sent the reply away with the owl that was waiting on the window ledge.

*Narcissa*

I was sitting in my study in front of the fire dwelling on the past two years. The family had changed dramatically. Draco and Hermione were desperate to find their daughters and set things right, Tyrell was quiet and he often helped his parents look for his sisters. They put up a facade for the rest of the community to see. On the outside their lives were perfect but away from the public their live were in tatters. Yes Draco and Hermione still loved each other deeply but it just wasn't the same anymore.

I kept Lydia's letters in a folder that I kept locked away in my desk drawers. Tap tap tap! An owl was knocking against the french doors that lead to a small balcony. I stood up and let the owl in. It dropped a letter onto my desk and flew over to the window sill.

I sat down at my desk and opened the letter.

**Dear Grandma Cissa,**

**I am doing fine and so is Grace. Australia is such a wonderful place and we are so happy here. I am sorry to hear about Mother and Father but I know that we cannot return. I got straight A's in both my History tests, a B in my P.E test and a C in my math test. Grace hasn't come from school yet so I don't know her results. My friends are fine as always. I know they are a bit eccentric and crazy but I love them anyway. My soccer skills are improving and we won another match, 2-0. I also won my basketball match for grade sport, 22-18.**

**How is my garden doing? Have they discovered it? I love you too and I miss you and ugh yes even them.**

**I love you,**

**Lydia xoxo**

**P.S NINGA PINEAPPLES! Sorry I had to say it! **

I laughed. She has definitely changed and I am happy for her. I didn't notice my door opening and Draco entering my room. 'Mother why are you laughing?' I almost died of shock. 'No reason!' I tried my best at hiding the letter and locking it away but I forgot the locking spell.

Draco looked suspicious but changed the subject. 'Irene is here and she is waiting for you in the foyer.' Oh I was supposed to go shopping with Irene Brookes today. I ran out of my study and forgot all about the letter.

*Draco*

I made sure Mother was out of sight until I opened the drawer that she had hastily stuffed a letter in. Mother didn't normally act like this but I had to know. I unfolded the letter and read it as if my life depended on it.

I couldn't believe it! I have been searching for my daughters for two whole fucking years and my mother didn't even tell me she knew where they were or that she had kept on contact with Lydia. I just couldn't believe it. I had come to terms long ago that my behaviour caused two of my own flesh and blood to leave because they couldn't take living here anymore.

I re-read the letter. A garden? I rushed outside and sprinted to the lawns. I spent hours searching for a garden but I couldn't find any. I was exhausted and I had to sit down. I sat underneath a willow tree and leant back against the cool bark. A shimmer caught my eye and I pulled back the branches.

I gasped. This has got to be the garden she was talking about. I looked around; it was the most beautiful place I had seen in my life. Exotic flowers and trees bloomed, a sparkling pond and the statues. I inspected each statue; there was one for all my friends, Hermione's friends and our family. A single tear slid down my cheek as I realised what the central statue was of; Hermione, Ty, Lydia, Grace and me. We were smiling and my right hand was resting on Lydia's shoulder lovingly.

I walked over to the pond. It was swirling with pictures that must have been Lydia's memories. I heard a twig crack behind me. I whipped around only to come face to face with my mother.

'What are you doing in here Draco? You can't be in here!' I saw red. 'Are you fucking with me? You helped them escape! You kept in contact with them! You knew where they were! I get it now okay? I realised my mistake too late and now I have lost my daughters! I tried to find them! I tried to make things right again! Why didn't you tell me?' I was panting now because I hadn't taken one breath while I was yelling.

Mother looked genuinely sorry. 'I couldn't tell you Draco, I promised!' 'You PROMISED!' 'Yes I did. They are happy now and loved. They never had that here. They needed an escape and I helped give them one. Lydia was planning on going long before I found out. Grace told me of her plans one day and I decided then and there that I would make my granddaughters happy.' I was shocked. I couldn't say anything but I dint have to because Mother kept on talking.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Runaway Children-3**

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or any of the characters they all belong to J.K Rowling.

Chapter 3

Previously:

Mother looked genuinely sorry. 'I couldn't tell you Draco, I promised!' 'You PROMISED!' 'Yes I did. They are happy now and loved. They never had that here. They needed an escape and I helped give them one. Lydia was planning on going long before I found out. Grace told me of her plans one day and I decided then and there that I would make my granddaughters happy.'

I was shocked. I couldn't say anything but I didn't have to because Mother kept on talking.

Now:

'You cannot see her Draco. Not now, not ever.' 'No! I have to see her! I have to apologise and tell her to come back!' 'No Draco. You are still being punished. She will come back when she is ready. Now get out of here.' I ran and ran until I came upon Hermione.

'Draco what's wrong?' I told her, I told her everything. I couldn't help it I just had too. She was weeping into my chest and I held her there. Now I definitely knew we were being punished. I just had to wait until she forgave us and came back home.

*Lydia*

I sat in my room contemplating the gifts of life. Why couldn't I perform magic? I mean I have very potent magical blood so why couldn't I? I decided to meditate. Meditating had always calmed me down and had helped clear my mind.

I had to get to school now. James and Grace were waiting for me in the car; I just barely made it into the car when James drove off.

School was no different than any other day. My friends and I were sitting up in our spot in the Quiet Area under the shade of our favourite tree. We were enjoying our break especially after math class. Gah! I CANNOT stand math or my teacher!

'Laura Keane!' Oh my God! It was Ms Scandurra, one of the science teachers. What the hell did I do now? 'You are to report to the Principals office immediately and take your bag with you!' Scandurra ran off then to shout at the year 11's for playing ball games in the Quiet Area.

It was so silent someone could have dropped a pin and I still would have heard it. Claudia gave me one of those we-shall-talk –later looks. I picked my bag up and walked to the Front Office.

Ms. Koob ushered me straight into her office. I sat down in front of her desk confused. She stared straight at me and began, 'Now Laura I believe out of your entire year you have proved yourself to be trustworthy and hardworking. The school has been given a substantial amount of money and a rather intriguing opportunity to prove that we are a school with high standards and morals.'

I almost snorted; high standards and morals? That was seriously laughable. 'Go on miss.' She nodded and continued; 'The family who donated the money live in England and are a very respectable family from what I have heard. They inquired if we could send about 6-7 trustworthy students to England to live with them and experience England's world of opportunities.'

Stop right there! Has she finally lost it? Me? Trustworthy? England? Those words seriously don't work together. 'What...are you...how?' I still couldn't talk properly. Damn you government! Oh fuck Claudia is rubbing off on me.

We were interrupted by a knock on the door. 'Come in.' Alexis, Lili, Breana, Elin, Claudia, Charlie and Bronnie walk in and sit down on the other side of the room. 'I believe these are your friends Laura?' I nodded my head, words escaping me. 'What is going on?' demanded Claudia.

'As I was just telling Laura here you students have been selected to represent our school in England.' Her words were met with absolute silence and shocked looks. 'ENGLAND!' Breana let out a strangled yell. 'Yes England. A very wealthy family donated a large sum of money to the school insisting that some of our students should come live with them and experience what England has to offer.'

Personally I reckon if the family spent half an hour in our presence they would run screaming to the hills. 'Now can I count you for a month?' Before I could decline Lexi and Lili screamed, 'HELL YEA!' Fuck I have such a bad feeling about this.

'Good. Now I just need you all to sign your names on the piece of paper. It is just so we know you girls will keep this confidential. You must understand you aren't even allowed to discuss the families name in front of anyone else but yourselves.' Even though my gut, heart and brain twisted as I signed my name I still fought to quell the feeling that something was going to go wrong.

'Um miss if you don't mind me asking what the family's name is?' I just had to know; it was killing me slowly inside. Miss looked me straight in the eyes and said, 'Why I do believe their last name was Malfoy.'

Shock invaded my entire body. I couldn't feel anymore, my entire body was numb. I swear I could hear someone calling me but I was too far gone by that point. I slipped off the edge of my sanity and plunged into darkness.

*Hermione*

'Ty are you ready?' I saw him nod his head. Visitors were coming to stay at the Manor. Narcissa had invited them to stay saying that we needed a change.

Ty was going to pick up the group of girls with his friend, Kyle Zabini. I just prayed to Merlin they wouldn't do something reckless or stupid that revealed who we really were. Ty insisted that they take the limousine to the airport. I watched them climb into the car and the driver revved the engines and the car disappeared out o my sight.

I felt Draco grasp my hand in his firmly. I sighed and leaned into him. 'They will be fine, love. Trust me; my mother was right. We do need a change and hopefully good things will come out of this.'

I prayed with all my power that he would be right.

*Lydia*

After my spell my friends demanded to know why I had reacted like that. Weighing my options I decided I couldn't tell them; not yet anyway. I just told them my parents knew them when they were younger so I just said I got a big shock. I wasn't really lying when I said my parents knew them because James and Louise know Narcissa so I wasn't really lying. Plus I did mean it when I said I had gotten a big shock. Understatement really, more like heart stopping, blood freezing, shiver inducing shock.

We waited out the front of the airport an hour before a shiny black limo pulled up in front of us. I had put on a cap and then pulled my hood over my head as far as it could go.

My friends were gaping at the limo but I was used to it as Father and Mother used them a lot when going out. I watched as Kyle Zabini climbed out of the limo followed by my brother, Tyrell Malfoy.

My friends were shocked to see how good looking the boys were. I just rolled my eyes thankful no one could actually see that action. I looked at Kyle. He had changed a lot while I had been gone.

I used to watch Kyle and Tyrell play in the gardens from my secret hiding place. Kyle was always a very good looking when we were younger but now he was downright hot.

Yeah I said it but I couldn't help it. Dark chocolate skin, high cheekbones, he had muscles to from Quidditch I suppose, tall and then I saw his eyes. They were a dark mystical blue switching from sapphire to lapis lazuli. I just about melted. No Lydia you cannot think like this. Remember he is your brothers' best friend and you don't want to be found out!

The voice inside my head was right; I shouldn't be thinking like this but damn! Well a girl can dream.

Tyrell spoke first. 'Welcome to England. I am Tyrell Malfoy and this is my best friend Kyle Zabini. Please get in the limo as we have a long drive back to my parents house.' Kyle and Tyrell then proceeded to pick up our luggage and store it in the boot of the limo which I was sure they had magically expanded to fit so many suitcases and bags.

As we ourselves settled into the leather seats of the limo the boys climbed in and as fate would have it; Tyrell sat across from me and Kyle was sitting beside me. Fuck me dead. I am now entirely pissed off.

I felt the car move and then we started the 2 hour drive to my former home. Claudia was sitting on my other side listening to her iPod. I nudged her and she turned to me with curiosity flashing in her ice blue eyes. 'Did you pack the speakers?' She smirked, of course she did. Thank fucking God. At least we could listen to something.

Claudia turned to my brother, 'Do you mind if we played some music?' Ty looked uncomfortable but he agreed. I smirked but then I realised Ty was staring at me with a shocked expression flitting over his handsome pale features. Damn I suppose I have the trademark 'Malfoy smirk'. Fuck.

I plugged my iPod into the speakers, sat back and started to sing with the music.

_**Look inside, look inside your tiny mind then look a bit harder because we're so uninspired, so sick and tired of all the hatred you harbour.**_

_**So you say it's not okay to be gay well I think your just evil. Your just some racist who can't tie my laces, your point of view is medieval.**_

_**Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you very very much! Cause we hate what you do and we hate your whole crew so please don't stay in touch! **_

_**Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you very very much cause your words don't translate and its getting quite late so please don't stay in touch!**_

_**Do you get, do you get a little kick out of being small minded? You want to be like your father. Its approval your after well that's not how you find it!**_

_**Do you, do you really enjoy living a life that's so hateful. Cause there's a hole where your soul should be, you're losing control of it and it's really distasteful......**_

_**Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you very very much cause we hate what you do and we hate your whole crew so please don't stay in touch!**_

_**Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you very very much cause your words don't translate and its getting quite late so please don't stay in touch!**_

_**Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck yoooouuu!**_

_**You say you think we need to go to war well you're already in one. Cause its people like you that need to get slew, no one wants your opinion.**_

_**Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you very very much! Cause we hate what you do and we hate your whole crew so please don't stay in touch!**_

_**Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you very very much! Cause your words don't translate and its getting quite late so please don't stay in touch! **_

And so for two hours Tyrell and Kyle had to endure the torture of hormone ridden teenage girls' music.

*Tyrell*

Thank Merlin we had arrived because I don't think I could have taken another round of torture or as the girls called it 'music'. Kyle and I bolted out of the car and up the front steps.

I watched as they climbed out and trudged up the front steps. I payed particular attention to the girl with her hood down. She hadn't taken it off at all. She seemed different from the other girls and there was something about her that seemed familiar.

I heard the front doors open and I turned around to greet my family, well what's left of it.

*Lydia*

For the first time in two years I looked upon my parents. I had to resist the urge to either throw myself at them or just breakdown or start sobbing uncontrollably. I could see the pain and sorrow of heartbreak and I just couldn't believe it.

Maybe Grandma was right; maybe they did miss me. But I couldn't go back now. I had a fantastic life in Australia. I shook my head and rid my mind of my depressing thoughts. I had to focus on what Father was saying.

*Draco*

I observed the group of girls in front of me. Some looked around 14 years of age and a few of them were quite tall and looked to be about 15-16 years of age.

I looked each one in the face except I couldn't see the last girls face. She had covered it with a cap and her hood. She looked suspicious but I buried the feeling, masking it perfectly.

'Welcome to Malfoy Manor. I am Draco Malfoy and this is my wife Hermione and I'm pretty sure Tyrell has introduced himself. Come in and Tyrell shall show you to your rooms.'

Tyrell started up the stairs but then I remembered what I had forgotten to mention. I cleared my throat and the group turned around to face me once more.

'There will be a dinner party tonight to celebrate your arrival. Some of our closest friends and their children will be coming to see you. You shall be called at eight for dinner.'

I walked off to inform Mother that her guests were here.

*Lydia*

A dinner party! What the FUCK! I am so SCREWED! How am I going to get out of this? I threw myself onto the bed I was sleeping in. The room I was staying in just had to be down the hall from my old bedroom.

I picked up a pillow and screamed into it. I needed to get everything off my chest. All my lies were suffocating me, slowly poisoning me until I drowned in them.

The place and people I tried to run from before, somehow miraculously pulled me back into the ring of depression and loneliness I tried so hard to escape from.

I had to get out of the house, NOW. I remembered my garden and I sprinted through the halls and out into the gardens before I stopped in front of the willow trees. I looked around making sure I wasn't seen before I stepped through the branches of the willow trees into my sanctuary I hadn't been able to access in so long.

It was just the way I remembered it. Marble and stone statues, the breathtaking beauty of the flora and the clear as crystal surface of the pond. I wandered around my garden before sitting in front of the statue of my family.

I remembered my iPod and flicked through the songs until I found a good one. I rested my head in the crook of my elbow and just stared; I don't know how many hours had passed before I was found again.

*Narcissa*

Lydia had disappeared and it was almost time for dinner. Everyone was looking frantically for her. As I approached Lydia's old room I had a sudden inspiration, the garden!

But I couldn't go into the gardens. It would raise my sons' suspicions so I set off in search of Kyle Zabini.

I found him with Tyrell in the library. 'Kyle?' Both boys' heads whipped around towards the direction of my voice. He looked nervous but answered anyway. 'Yes Mrs Malfoy?' 'Would you mind looking in the gardens for Miss. Keane?'

He looked extremely nervous now but he complied anyway. I watched from the library window heading out into the extensive gardens in search of my granddaughter.

Do you like it? Please review!

Love EZR xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**The Runaway Children-4**

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or any characters. They all belong to JK Rowling.

Chapter 4

*Kyle*

I don't know why Mrs. Malfoy asked me to look for the strange girl but here I am anyway looking for her. Dinner was in half an hour and there is no way on earth that I find one girl in that time. It's just not possible.

I walked past a group of willow trees and I swear I could hear the faint sounds of crying. I crept over and pushed the branches apart. By all that is fucking holy! Right in front of me was the most beautiful garden EVER!

I noticed a figure lying in front of the central statue. It must have been the missing girl. She was curled up in a little ball sobbing into her knees. My heart went out to her. I hate seeing people in so much pain; especially after what happened to my parents, Tyrell and his parents.

I'm not supposed to tell anyone but Tyrell confided in me after what had happened to his family two years back. I know that his father was not the best of people but he has changed. My father told me all sorts of stories from his school days, including 'The Golden Trio', Lord Voldemort and pretty much everything else.

I still don't understand how the 'Gryffindor Princess' fell in love with 'The Slytherin Prince or Sex God'. I shuddered; thinking of my best friends' dad shagging all these girls made me want to hurl. Tyrell and I are pretty good friends with Potter and Weasley as our families celebrate many occasions together.

Anyways I'm getting off track. Tyrell had two younger sisters, Lydia and Grace. I had seen and talked to Grace a few times but I didn't know he had another younger sister. Apparently she was like a squib or something.

I looked back at the girl lying on the ground and walked over to her. I placed my hand on her shoulder and she jumped up surprised. Shock was written right across her porcelain face. Freckles were splashed across her cute button nose; her cheeks had a faint rose blush and sparkling tears adorned them. Her bright hazel eyes were glistening with tears and her curly brown hair framed her face slightly flattened by the grass.

I had seen the only portrait of Lydia Malfoy that the family possessed and fuck did this girl look like her. 'Lydia?' the words escaped passed my lips before I could stop them. The girl scrambled out of my reach trembling.

'How did you know?' What. The. Fuck. 'What are you talking about?' I was so confused and lost. The girl bit her lip and glanced at the statue of the second oldest child. The girl was Lydia Malfoy. I glanced back and forth between the girl and the statue until I made the connection.

'YOU'RE LYDIA MALFOY!' The girl nodded her head and burst into another round of tears. I couldn't believe it. The girl everyone was looking for was right here under his or her noses. 'You can't tell anyone! Please don't tell anyone!' I stared at Lydia; she must've come here with some sort of help.

'My Grandmother helped me escape but she didn't tell me of bringing me back. I hated it here. I hate my brother! I hate my mother! I HATE MY FATHER!' Okay, so she might be a bit distraught but it can't be that bad can it?

For some unexplained reason I pulled her into my arms and wrapped them around her as if I was trying to stop her from falling apart.

'I ran away to be free and I was but then I was dragged back here. Back into a society who doesn't even know I exist. I can't perform magic okay? There is something wrong with me! I was always told I wasn't special and I never would be. I'm not pretty I know that and I was always put down for that even in Australia. But my foster family and my friends loved me so why did I have to come back, I had no reason to.'

I let her pour her heart out as she covered my t-shirt with salty tears. She had been through so much and she still had so much to do. I listened to her worries and fears just comforting her. I couldn't believe that Tyrell could be that mean and I couldn't believe that Mr and Mrs Malfoy would just abandon their daughter.

'Come on we'll go back and fix you up.' I helped her onto her feet and she swayed almost falling down unto the grass. 'Hold on.' I carried her bridal style towards the house making sure I wasn't seen.

I made my way to Narcissa Malfoys' study almost getting caught by Tyrell who decided to come out of his room at a really bad time. 'Hey Kyle did you find her?' I nodded, 'Yeah but she was asleep so I'm just gonna take her to Narcissas' study.' I didn't wait for his reply before I turned around and nearly bolted to the study.

I shifted Lydia in my arms so I could knock on the door. Narcissa opened the door with a warm smile on her face. 'Come in Kyle. Place her on the couch.' I did as I was told and stepped back admiring the subtle beauty in her face that was highlighted by the glowing embers of the dying fire.

'Ahem.' I jumped and whirled around to face Narcissa who was wearing a knowing smile on her face; it was unnerving. 'Thankyou for bringing her back to me Kyle.' I nodded and took that as my cue to leave.

Before I left to change my tear stained shirt I turned back to face Narcissa. 'I think Lydia would forever love you if you fixed her eyesight. See you at dinner Narcissa.' I shut the door and walked off remembering Lydia's peaceful face. I think I had the most idiotic look on my face; halfway between a smile and a smirk.

*Narcissa*

'I think Lydia would forever love you if you fixed her eyesight.' The words reverberated in my skull as I stood stock still staring at the closed door.

How in the name of Merlin could he know? I shook my head and stared down at the sleeping form of my granddaughter. I took off her glasses and pointed my wand at her face. 'Oculus Repairo!' There, now she didn't have to use glasses anymore.

I sighed. She had the worst timing I have ever known any one person to possess. There was five minutes until dinner and everyone was already down in the dining room waiting.

Lydia moaned and her eyelids fluttered as she started to wake. 'Hello Little One, enjoying your rest?' She snorted in a very unladylike fashion. 'Why does Kyle know your real name?' She swallowed hard but answered. 'He found me crying in my garden and I had to get something off my chest so I told him.

'Do you want to reveal yourself tonight?' She frowned, 'No, not tonight. I want to wait until its right.' Fair enough. I nodded and then helped her off the couch until she was standing in front of me.

'Well we have to change your appearance slightly so your family wont notice you.' We changed Lydia's' hair colour to a very dark red; her hair was almost brown. The only other feature we had to change was her eye colour. Her mother had chocolate brown eyes and her father had sparkling grey eyes. We decided on an emerald green.

I gave her floor length gown that was tight fitting around her bust and waist but flowed over her long legs expertly. The gown was an amethyst colour that made her hair colour stand out. I gave her a pair of matching wedge heels and she wore a necklace Louise gave her and a bracelet one of her friends gave her.

There was a knock on the door. Lydia and I froze in our places. Lydia ran behind the floor length curtains to hide as I opened the door expecting my son or daughter-in-law to be standing there. Instead Kyle Zabini was standing there with an unimpressed scowl on his face.

'I got yelled at by Father because I didn't escort the 'Lady Keane' downstairs.' I laughed and ushered him inside. 'It's okay Lydia you can come out. It's just Kyle.' I heard her sigh and shuffle out from behind the curtains.

*Kyle*

I gasped when Lydia came out from behind the satin curtains. Her hair was a very dark red and her beautiful hazel eyes had been changed to mesmerising emerald green. Her floor length amethyst dress caressed her curves and flowed like water over her long legs.

She looked absolutely breathtaking.

*Lydia*

I watched Kyle, as he looked me up and down. His eyes darkened and I felt the familiar heat spreading across my cheeks as something in my abdomen twisted and coiled.

I stepped towards him and grabbed his arm snapping him out of his daze. He smiled showing a set of perfect white teeth. He led me out of the study with Grandma Cissa following us close behind.

I'm pretty sure Kyle and I was smiling at each other that entire walk down to the dining room I hadn't attended in so long. 'Um Kyle?' He cocked an eyebrow but responded, 'Yes?' 'Have my friends done anything to embarrass me yet?' He laughed. 'Why do you say yet?' It was my turn to laugh. 'You don't know my friends very well yet. We always embarrass each other in some way and we always manage to do it epically.'

Kyle laughed and held onto me tighter as he did so. 'No they haven't done anything embarrassing…yet. They are going to be introduced to the guests' I bit my lip; introduced? Oh dear. I sighed and unconsciously clutched at Kyle.

'Hey its okay.' He clutched me closer and pretended to fend off crowds of people. I laughed while he mocked me.

As we approached the doors to formal dining room I heard my friends voices. As we rounded the corner I saw a flash of blond wavy hair before I was engulfed in a bone crushing by Claudia and Charlie. I heard Kyle laugh and I extracted myself from my friends to glare at him. He only laughed harder. I turned my back on him only to have him turn me around and hug me.

'Well it looks like someone is having WAY too much fun. Not mentioning any names, Laura.' I blushed and groaned while Kyle and my friends laughed at me. 'Not fair Zizi. At least I'm making friends no killing them.' She glared one of her famous death glares. I wasn't fazed at all; she doesn't scare me. Maybe, possibly, okay sometimes she does scare me but that is only a rare occasion.

'Hello everyone.' I spun around to face my grandmother. She smiled when she had everyone's attention and walked to the middle of the incredibly out of shape circle we had formed.

'My name is Narcissa Malfoy and I welcome you to Malfoy Manor. When the doors open you will go in one by one and I will introduce you to the guests. These dinner parties happen regularly to keep up our public appearance and reputation. A monthly ball is held here at the Manor and you will be attending it next week.'

Oh no, not a ball. I cannot believe my bad luck. 'Now remember I will introduce you to the guests. Once you are introduced you are to walk to your place at the table and seat yourselves. Please gather at the door.'

We formed a really bad straight line. 'Alexis please step up to the door.' Alexis is a very confident person and she was totally at ease. I wish I could have her confidence. The doors to the dining room opened and Alexis stepped into the room.

'Introducing Alexis Tynan from Sydney Australia.' Lili stepped up when her name was said. 'Introducing Lili LaGanza from Sydney Australia.' Charlotte was next; then Breana, Claudia, Bronnie, Elin and finally my name was called. 'Introducing Laura Keane from Sydney Australia.'

I could feel Kyle's hand tighten on mine as we entered the room. I kept my eyes on my chair as Kyle and I walked over to the table.

I sat down and then I looked up. I saw that my friends and I were all sitting on the same side of the table so we were facing some of my parents' guests. I sat across from Harry Potter, the saviour of the wizarding world.

The servants brought dinner out and we started to eat. I noticed that Ginerva Potter was sitting next to her Husband and her brother, Ronald Weasley. Ginny turned to face me as dinner was served. 'My name is Ginny Potter and this is my husband Harry Potter.' As she said this she pointed to Harry. He nodded his head in greeting before turning back to his conversation with Ron Weasley.

'Please tell me about yourself and what life is like in Australia?' I nodded before launching into my speech. 'I am 14 years old but I am almost 15 as my birthday is in January. I attend Concord High School and I am in Year 9. History and English are my strongest subjects. They are also my favourite subjects. On the other hand I am not very good at math or science. I don't like school much at all.' Ginny nodded and I continued on.

'I also love sports. Sport is a big part of my life. I play soccer and I am very good at it. I am a talented athlete and I also play basketball, I swim and cycle. I read a lot, more than the average teenager does but I listen to music and I like to sing. I love adventure and challenges. I am a very competitive person and I don't like to loose, ever.'

She looked very interested now. 'Family is a big thing for me. My dad has a large family; he is one of eight children. They live in Ireland and we visit regularly. My family travels a lot. I have been visiting Ireland and England ever since I was two months old so I know both countries very well. I have also visited America, Canada, Germany, Samoa and many other countries.'

Ginny laughed. 'You sound very mature for your age Laura.' She picked up her wine glass and took a sip. 'So tell me more about your hobbies.'

Conversation flowed and talked to all the people who didn't know I existed. Time flew by until it was time to say goodnight. Kyle walked me up to my room and said goodnight.

Sliding under the covers of my bed I drifted off into a peaceful sleep ready to face a new day.

Did you like it? Please review and tell me what you think!

Love

EZR xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

The Runaway Children

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to JK Rowling. But I do own the plot go me!

A/N: I'm sorry it has been so long since I have last updated but I have been busy with lots of things that a teenager is busy with. Plus I went through a bit of writers block and lacked some inspiration. If anyone has any bright ideas that you would like to see in this story then please put them forward!

Chapter 5

Lydia p.o.v

I was running so far and yet the road would not end. The darkness was closing in on me and I started to choke. I saw a blinding light in the darkness and started to shout with joy. Yes! I'm going to be saved! But the light didn't stop; it grew larger and larger until it looked like it would consume me. It came towards me faster and faster until I heard the resounding crunch of my bones that were being flattened by my supposed saviour. I cried out in pain but then I could hear the angels soothing tones lulling me into my eternal sleep.

Hermione p.o.v

Every night I sit in Lydia's' room begging the lord and Merlin to bring her back to me so I was genuinely surprised when on my way back to my room I heard a girl crying out for her mother. I ran towards the cry and discovered it was one of the visitors. She was thrashing around in her bed and tears were pouring down her cheeks. I ran over to the bed and sat down besides the girl. I started to run my hand over her forehead just like my mother did to me. It worked like a miracle because the girl immediately stopped moving and relaxed into my touch.

I started to hum a soft lullaby that my mother used to sing to me and I could see that the girl was starting to fall back into an easy sleep. I tasted a small salty tear as I then realised I had started crying. I used to sing this to Lydia and Grace when they were babies. I slowly stood up and retreated out the door watching the girl sleep before I continued on my way to my bedroom where my husband would be waiting.

Lydia p.o.v

I felt the suns burning rays pry my eyes open the next morning and I rolled over and groaned burying my face into my pillow. Out of nowhere a small missile jumped on me and started screaming at me to get up or they'll kick my arse. "Get off Charlie! I'm not in the mo-AGH! NO BITING! BAD TINY CHILD!" I felt Charlotte let go of my arm and get off the bed but not before she ripped my bed sheets off me. "Damn you Charlotte! Damn you!" I heard someone sigh and I looked up to find Lili staring at my pyjama pants.

"ACDC Laura? Seriously? That's almost as bad as David Tennant and kittens!" I laughed so hard I started to cough. Okay so we had gotten free laptops from the government and the only pictures I had on it so far was a few of David Tennant and some lulz kittens. Lili made a whole joke from it too but she was also playing the ukulele in the middle of history so they kind of cancelled each other out. I dragged myself out of the nice warm bed and slouched over to the wardrobe.

I pulled out my new black skinny jeans and a black and white ripped t-shirt. I slipped on a pair of white ballet flats with black streaks and walked out of the door.

Breakfast was quite loud if you ask me. All of my friends were screaming and laughing at each other as well as eating breakfast at the same time. I think the Malfoy family and Kyle was utterly horrified but if they were they didn't say a word about our behaviour. "So girls what would you like to do today?" Silence descended and everyone looked at Narcissa. Two seconds later it was like a bomb had dropped. Everyone was talking at once as fast as they could and all of my totally well behaved friends can talk at one-hundred miles per hour.

I actually think they scared Mother at the speed of which they were talking. After ten minutes of ear shattering noise Grandma finally shut them up and asked me what I would like to do. "I would like to spend the day with Ginny Potter actually." A hushed silence followed my request. Claudia looked like I had grown an extra head. "We are here on vacation because of you with no school, no homework, our parents aren't here to boss us around, we could spend an entire day shopping etc and you want to spend the entire day with another adult?" I'm pretty sure I was blushing by now but I didn't care. "Well Mrs. Potter said I could come over anytime and chat if I wanted too. Bedsides I have travelled to London so many times that I would probably be giving everyone else a tour."

Claudia just shrugged because she knew it was true. Well sort of true. You see every year we did travel but I have only been living with the Keane family for two years but I knew London really well as Grandma would take me out in the limousine frequently but Mother and Father knew nothing of this. Mother nodded her head, "I'm sure Ginny would be absolutely thrilled to have you over. She claimed you were quite an intelligent girl and she enjoyed your company." Mother stood up and excused herself saying she needed to contact Ginny; no doubt she was going to fire call her.

Narcissa led us to the foyer after breakfast (which I'm sure that my family is still recovering from) and introduced us to our driver. "Girls this is Owen and he will be taking care of you while you're visiting England and he will take you anywhere you wish to go." Lili stuck her hand up and waited for Grandma to answer her. "Can we call him Jives?" Narcissa looked at Lili strangely but ended up saying we could as long as Owen didn't mind. He ended up being called Jives anyway; I do feel sorry for him though.

I was dropped off at the Potters house not that long after we had set out and I was warmly welcomed into the house by an exuberant Ginny Potter. "Come in Laura don't just stand around! There is so much to talk about!" With a final wave to my friends I stepped over the threshold of the Potters and gazed around in wonder. There were so many photographs hanging from the walls that I didn't think the wall would be able to support many more photo frames. The photos weren't moving so I figured that they had probably charmed them to freeze or something like that.

"Now is there anything you would like dear?" I turned to face Ginny Potter, "A cup of tea would be nice if that's not too much trouble." She laughed. "Not too much trouble? It's nothing at all! My husband lives off tea I swear to Merlin he can never get enough of it!" Instantly she froze. I realised her mistake, she had mentioned Merlin as if it was a daily thing around a 'muggle'. I thought I would try and test her, I mean I might as well have some fun. "Do you mean Merlin as if the legendary advisor of King Arthur Pendragon? Wow that's so cool! What is this? Magic school?" I saw Ginny's face contract in fear and I followed the movement of her hand down to her pocket of her apron. This should be interesting enough now.

"_Obliviate!_" Man she was fast but I was faster as I had seen it coming long before she had even cast the spell. Tyrell used this spell on me a lot when I was younger so I wouldn't tell Mother or Father some of the naughty things I must have caught him doing. I can't remember what they were; all I remember is Tyrell casting the spell on me. Ginny Potter looked on in shock as I dodged a few more memory charms and one or two stupefy charms. She finally lowered her wand after a hard five minutes of me dodging potentially damaging spells to my 'already weakened magical core' as the doctors had put it.

"How...when...HOW!" Ginny Potter looked quite scary now standing there with her hands on her hips and still waving her wand about. I laughed, "It's called being supposedly worthless to your family but studying magic anyway! Never heard of it? No? Well apparently it's becoming an increasing trend in pureblood or half-blood families." Her expression was now one of confusion. "Can we sit down and talk because I would prefer that over dodging spells." She had the decency to look the slightest bit ashamed of her actions but nonetheless she carried on making strange faces at me. I sighed and brushed past her into what I presumed was the living room and sat myself down on one of the numerous couches that were stationed in front of a grand fireplace.

A few minutes later Ginny came bustling through the doorway with two steaming mugs of tea and set them down on the glass coffee table in front of the couch I was sitting on. She sat down on the couch but at the opposite end so she was now facing me. "Now you have a lot of explaining to do young woman so I suggest you start right now." I nodded, that was a reasonable request. "I will tell you as much as I can but you must promise me that you are not to interrupt and all questions are to be kept until I'm finished. Have you got that?" She nodded mutely and I took that as my cue to start my 'oh so' original story.

"I am not Laura Evelyn Keane. My real name is Lydia Rose Malfoy born to Draco Lucius Malfoy and Hermione Jane Malfoy nee Granger. I have an older brother Tyrell Abraxas Malfoy born October 13th 1996 to Draco Malfoy and his wife Hermione Malfoy. My birthday is January 22nd 1998. My little sister Grace Anne Malfoy was born February 6th 2002. When I was born there was something wrong with me and the doctors told my parents that I had a very weak magical core. I wasn't a squib apparently but it would probably take me years and years to be able to master basic spells or even do any form of magic. My parents revealed to the world that my Mother had a miscarriage and the baby was lost when in fact that 'lost' baby was alive and healthy just probably not going to be able to perform magic."

Ginny nodded her head in understanding and I took a deep breath as I continued with my story. "Father was so ashamed of me that he blamed it all on my mother and they had a massive argument but my Mother didn't want to lose my Father so they made up. But the downside was that she started paying less and less attention to me and more attention to Father and the perfect prodigal son, Tyrell. Tyrell would tease me so often about not being able to perform magic and so I suffered a lot but I couldn't turn to my parents for comfort and love so I turned to my grandmother for support."

"Tyrell would still constantly tease me even though Grandma Cissa had told him to stop but he still persisted. Life really sucked. I read most of the time and spent hours upon hours gathering information about anything and everything magical and muggle. After Grace was born I had someone to talk too even though she was a baby and then a toddler. I designed a garden and Grandma Cissa helped build it with her magic. When Mother and Father hosted dinner parties or balls etcetera I would often hide out in my garden or in the library. One day I decided that enough was enough and I wasn't going to live the rest of my life locked away from the real world. I planned and planned every night for two years and in the end Grandma Cissa helped my sister and I escape."

"Well I basically told you my fake life story the other night but parts of it are true. The only other people who know besides Grandma Cissa are Kyle Zabini and you. But you must promise me that you won't tell anyone even my parents that the lost Malfoy kid is back in town." I fell silent then and didn't speak another word because I knew it was a lot to take in. This woman had been lied to by her best friend for fourteen years and so you know I think she deserves some time to think. I could see her hands shaking the mug of tea so I gently took it out of her hands and placed it on the table in front of me. "For years I felt sorry for her because she always cried on your birthday. Years and years and now I find she has LIED TO ME!" Ginny drew in a few deep breaths and calmed herself down. She stood up and stalked off towards the kitchen and moments later came back with a bottle of some kind of strong liquor I presumed.

"I don't know what to say Laura I mean Lydia I just need...well heck I don't know what I right now but I think you need comfort more than me. Come here darling." She opened her arms and swept me into them and I hugged her back. Damn it felt good to be known to by one of my parents' friends. "Well I think it does about time we had some real fun don't you?" she stood up off the couch and pulled me up with her. "Ever ridden on a broom before?" I smiled but shook my head. I had seen Tyrell ride his brooms many times but I had never gotten to actually ride one before. Ginny laughed and she took off her apron and flung it on the couch. "Well then you can join me if you like?" I laughed, "Are you fricken serious? I would love to come!" She grabbed my hand and took me outside and I had the first glimpse of the Potters' extraordinary garden. It wasn't as big as my parents' garden but it felt homely and I couldn't help the smile that broke out on my face.

I spent the whole day with Ginny learning how to ride a broom. I know only people with magical cores can ride a broom by themselves fully and properly. The broom obeys its owner's commands and draws its power from your magical core but I had my doubts since mine was so weak. But I can still ride a broom just with a few extra difficulties. I have to focus a lot more than a witch or wizard with a stronger magical core and I guess I'm not that mentally strong yet but I think I had proved something to myself. Ginny cast a disillusionment charm on us and so we were able to fly around London without being seen by muggles.

I was laughing and smiling the whole time. I had never felt so free in my entire life. I followed Ginny's lead back to her house and I quickly dismounted. I ran up to Ginny and hugged her muttering thankyous every few seconds. She laughed but our fun was stopped immediately when we heard footsteps approaching and a rather too familiar voice. "Well ladies what do we have here?" Ginny instantly froze and turned around. "Harry what are you doing here so early?" He gave a small smile, "I came home to find my wife and her guest missing. So I was also very curious to find two of my brooms also missing. Care to explain?" I looked at Ginny, "I have said what I needed to say to many times this past week. No more speeches. You can tell him this time." Ginny nodded in understanding and cast another disillusionment charm on me as I kicked off the ground.

I flew for hours just contemplating my situation. My secrets were coming undone right in front of me and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I knew it was only a matter of time before everyone would find out. Well when they did it was certainly going to be on the front page of every magical newspaper in the world. Damn imagine the news reporters! I shuddered at the amount of attention I would get from everyone. I wasn't looking forward to it because I knew from my Mothers accounts of her days in school Harry Potter was a great hero but he did not crave the attention of the media, instead he despised it.

I retraced my route back to the Potters house and landed in the backyard. "Ginny?" I called out a few more times and on the fifth time someone answered me. "Lydia Malfoy who would've known Hermione had another kid. You look so much like her you know." Harry Potter stepped out of the shadows the darkness provides us with. He waved his wand and I felt a chill wind its way up my spine as the disillusionment charm was lifted. "Why do you have red hair and green eyes like my daughter Lily?" I laughed, "I didn't really want to march into the dining room that night looking exactly like my Mother now did I? Plus I have always liked the thought of red hair and green eyes."

He laughed and strode towards the backdoor and ushered me inside. "Your friends are here to collect you Lydia. It was certainly interesting to have you here. I will keep your secret for now but you know it will be found out in time Lydia." I nodded at him and said my thanks as I was guided through the hallways to the front door where my friends were waiting. "Oh Laura it was the best day ever!" I let them babble on and on about their day as I was led to the limousine and we drove off. On the way back I tuned my friends out barely listening to them but nodding in all the right places. I kept thinking about Kyle and my exciting new discovery.

We arrived at the mansion and I raced out of the vehicle and darted through the halls trying to find Kyle so I could tell him what I had learned. "KYLE!" Damn this place was bigger than I remembered. "KYLE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Kyle p.o.v

I was in Tyrell's room and we were looking at his latest broom. Firebolt Silver 3000 was the fastest and the best broom anywhere in the world. "KYLE!" What the hell? Tyrell snickered, "It's your girlfriend Kyle. Go on answer her call of distress. She's so lost without you." Tyrell was mocking me now. He was being so overly dramatic and I just rolled my eyes at him. "She is NOT my girlfriend." He snickered again. "No but you want her to be." I stuck my finger up at him, "Fuck off Blondie."

I opened his door and ran out into the hallway hearing Lydia call out to me. I had gotten so used to calling her Lydia in my head I knew I couldn't call out to her when someone could hear me so I decided to call her petal. What? It's a perfectly good nickname and it suits her too. She's delicate and soft; well not that I would know too much about that by the way. I am much too scared of her father even if he doesn't know it's his daughter. I shuddered at the thought of him catching us if we were doing anything ahem inappropriate.

A small bludger slammed into me and it took me a few seconds to figure out it wasn't a bludger but a person. To be more specific it was Lydia. "You would never believe what I found out today when I was at Ginny's!" I smiled fondly at her. Something good must have happened if she was this excited. "Hey I'm a wizard. I can believe many things that normal people can't." She laughed, "My friends and I aren't 'normal' people." I held her tighter to me as I laughed with her. She was so tiny and I swear I thought that she would break if I hugged her too tightly.

She had difficulties trying to look me in the eye even when she was on her tip-toes. "I can fly!" I started to laugh. "You can fly? I thought you couldn't do magic?" she frowned and disentangled herself from my arms. I felt slightly cold now. "I said I couldn't do magic not because I don't have a magical core but I have a weak magical core. There's no need to laugh at me. Why would I lie to you?" She took a step back and I could see that tears were starting to form in her eyes. Oh no! I made her cry. I had never made a girl cry. I had seen Tyrell's mother cry because of his father and I had promised myself that I would never make a girl cry after witnessing one of their fights.

I walked towards her and enveloped her tiny frame with my muscled arms (well I would like to think they are muscled). I held her as she shook with the force of the sobs that wracked her body. "I'm so useless and no-one would believe me! No wonder no-one wanted me!" Oh shit this isn't good. I put my finger under her chin and forced her to look into my eyes. "You are not useless and I believe you now. It was just a shock nothing else. Everyone loves and wants you around including me." I saw her tears disappear and her infectious smile lit up her face. I couldn't help but smile too. I pressed my lips to her forehead and she relaxed. She pressed her face into my shirt. "Thank you Kyle. I'm glad you're here for me." Well that's what it sounded like because it was muffled as she talked straight into my shirt.

She must have fallen asleep because she didn't respond when I called her name. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room. I met Narcissa on the way and she was concerned but I told her it was nothing to worry about. I laid Lydia on the bed and pulled the blankets over her. I kissed her forehead and whispered, "Goodnight Petal." I shut the door quietly on my way out and came face to face with Hermione Malfoy.

Hermione p.o.v

I was going to check on Laura when I came face to face with Kyle Zabini. I'm still short; I haven't grown much height wise. My husband, my son and now his best friend tower over my 5 ft 6 inches. He nodded at me before turning on his heel smoothly and walked off to god knows where. I pushed the door open and padded over to her bed. She looked so different than she had the other night. I sat down on the end of the bed and watched her sleep as I thought of all the times I could have done this to my daughters. I would have tucked them into their beds and sung them to sleep and waited until they were deep asleep before I left them alone.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard her mumble in her sleep. She was talking in her sleep! That's exactly what Draco does when he thinks too much before falling asleep. "Kyle...Kyle...Kyle" Laura turned over in her sleep and sighed into her pillow. I had to cover my mouth to stifle my giggles as Laura mumbled Kyle's name over and over into her pillow. I couldn't control myself any longer and to avoid waking the sleeping child, I sprinted out of her room and all the way to mine. I burst into my bedroom laughing so hard I had tears rolling down my cheeks and splashing onto my hands, leaving crystal trail marks as they went. Draco was in absolute shock. He hadn't seen me laugh like this for two years, well I hadn't laughed for two years so maybe that's why I was laughing so hard now.

I collapsed onto our bed shaking uncontrollably in laughter as it racked my entire body. It was like a dam had broken and now bright and joyful laughter was bubbling through me causing me to fall off the bed. I think I was starting to scare Draco as he asked what was wrong a few times then attempted to lift me back on the bed. "Kyle has an admirer!" I only managed to choke that out before a fresh wave of giggles had me occupied for another ten minutes. Draco was really confused. "How is that funny?" After I had calmed down a bit (emphasis on a bit) I decided to tell him. "Kyle and the girl named Laura have become more then friends I think even in this short time. I went to check on her and as I was entering the room I overheard him call her petal, he kissed her on the head and then walked off. She started to mumble his name in her sleep. It was hilarious but really cute."

Draco still didn't get it. I sighed, "The child of Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson, pureblood and powerful, in love with a muggle girl. Imagine that and what his mother would say." At the image of Pansy's horrified pug face when her son announced that he loved a mudblood, I busted up laughing again and this time Draco laughed with me. "I would pay hundreds of galleons to see him tell Pansy that he loved a muggleborn. Well if he tells you that he's going to tell her please notify me and I will be there straight away with one of those spectacular recording devices your parents use."

That set me off for another few hours and I was still laughing about it the next morning. Could you imagine her face? I could.

Lydia p.o.v

I had woken up before everyone else had due to the same nightmare but I wasn't really tired now anyway. I sat down on the soft rug in front of the blazing fire in my Fathers library. I drew my knees up to my chest and rested my head on them. "Are you okay Petal?" I swear to god I could have knocked myself out as I tried to turn around. Kyle was leaning on the bookshelf closest to me wearing that stupid smirk of his. I placed my hand over my heart, "You idiot! You could have given me a heart attack!" His face softened and he walked over to where I was resting in front of the fire. He pulled me into his arms and we sat there in front of the fire for hours just relishing the moment.

I shifted in his arms and I stared up into his eyes. They were beautiful, his eyes were shimmering pools of royal blue and I lost myself in them. Before I knew it his lips were on mine, warm velvet caressing soft silk. He was tantalising. I could smell his cologne, spicy and inviting, and it was driving me wild. I ran my hands through his hair and noted it felt like strands of silk threading through my fingers. He gently laid me down on the carpet and flipped us over so he wouldn't crush me. He broke the kiss first and looked up at me. "Are you sure?" I laughed, "No not all but to hell with it." And with that I let Kyle Zabini take my virginity.

Quite a few hours later

Lydia p.o.v

Kyle and I were hiding in my room trying to calm me down. The reason? My Father needed a book from his library for work and so when he walked into the room what did he find? Kyle and I going at it like fucking rabbits! Oh my god I have never been so embarrassed in my entire life! Right now I have never been so thankful he didn't know who I was. I blanched at the thought of him finding out and then I had an even worse thought. Claudia. She's going to kill us both. Oh shit shit shit! Bloody fucking hell we're both screwed! The door was flung open and it bounced off the wall making everyone in the room wince. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING MURDER BOTH OF YOU! WHAT THE FUCK WAS GOING THROUGH YOUR MOTHERFUCKING THICK MINDS! JUST YOU WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU KYLE! I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR NUTS OFF WITH MY OWN BARE HANDS AND THEN FORCE FEED THEM TO YOU! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY AND SO WILL YOUR DREAMS OF HAVING LITTLE THICK HEADED CHILDREN JUST LIKE YOU!" Oh fuck. She had found us. Now we really are dead. Goodbye world I never really knew you. She's coming over here. I turned to Kyle, "RUN BITCH RUN!" And he did with me right on his heels with Claudia chasing us like a fucking bloodhound. I silently prayed to whatever god was listening to protect us against the wrath of Claudia Janes.

Hoped you liked it. Please review it helps greatly! Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers especially to breana. Love you all!

EZR xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

The Runaway Children

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter for it belongs to the fabulous J..

A/N: Again long time but I have been busy with exams. I know everyone says that but it's true. And now onto the story! Enjoy! Don't forget to review!

Chapter 6

Draco P.O.V

I was in my study reading over some classified reports when I heard loud voices and when I say loud I mean voices that could tear the house apart. I stood from behind my desk and tiptoed to the door cautiously, feeling the cool wood of my wand slide over my fingers. I pulled the door open and to my surprise there were two kids running down the hall with another chasing after them. As the kids were coming closer I recognised them as Kyle Zabini and the girl I caught him fucking, Laura I think it was. The girl that was chasing after them looked absolutely furious. She looked scarier than my Hermione does when she is angry. Her name was Claudia if I remember correctly.

"KYLE YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! JUST YOU WAIT I'M GOING TO CASTRATE YOU WITH A CHEESE GRATER, SKIN YOU ALIVE AND THEN SLOWLY ROAST YOUR DEAD BODY OVER A FIRE UNTIL I FEED IT TO THE DOGS OF HELL!" Yup she doesn't sound very happy at all. "I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU GET HER PREGNANT IT WILL BE THE END OF YOU! THIS INCLUDES YOU TOO LAURA!" Those two are definitely screwed. I shut my door and walked over to my desk and sat down on my chair behind it. I leaned back and relaxed as I remembered what happened when Hermione and I told everyone that we were in love.

_Flashback_

_I was lying on the couch in the Head's common room with Hermione snuggled into my side. I was stroking her hair because I knew it calmed her. "Draco?" Her voice knocked me out of my content thoughts. "Yes Mia?" She turned her body so that she was facing me. "When are we going to tell everyone about us?" She was begging me I could tell by the looks of her cinnamon brown eyes. "My Father is in Azkaban and the world has settled into some sort of peace so I guess we could tell them tonight?''. Her eyes lit up and sparkled and I loved the fact that it was me that made it happen. I made a promise to myself then that I would do whatever it takes to make her eyes sparkle with joy and happiness._

_She wrapped her arms around my neck and nearly crushed me as she hugged me. "Can't breathe Hermione!" She stopped and went back to lying on me. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to crush you I was just excited. I love you Draco." She looked up at me with tears in her eyes and I brushed them away as I bent down to kiss her. "And I love you my precious Hermione." I deepened the kiss by opening her mouth with my tongue and ravenously explored her mouth. We had to stop for air eventually but that didn't take long. I felt tiny warm hands creep into my jeans and take hold of my dick. I moaned as Hermione continued stroking me faster and faster until I came all over her hand. _

_I growled and pulled her in for another round of snogging. "You minx but now it's my turn." I pulled her clothes off and she pulled mine off. We were both stark naked in the middle of the common room but we didn't care. I pushed her down on the couch and lay on top careful not to crush her with my body. I brushed my fingers over every inch of her skin until I had her gasping for breath and wanting more. "Please Draco please!" That plea was more than enough as I positioned my already incredibly hard member and entered her soaking wet pussy. I groaned at the feeling of her around me. I began thrusting but I picked my pace up as I felt my second orgasm of the night nearing. "DRACO!" Damn she was loud! I grunted and called her name as I climaxed within her and collapsed covered in sheen of sweat and panting._

_I nuzzled her neck and planted soft kisses along her shoulder. "I love you Hermione." I looked her straight in the eyes. "I love you too Draco." Then we heard clapping. We scrambled off one another and grabbed our clothes throwing them on our bodies. We saw Potter, the Weasel and the Weaslette walk out of the shadows barely containing their laughter. I chanced a look at Hermione. She was absolutely horrified. I turned back to Potter ready to defend Hermione but I didn't need to because he just laughed at me. I swear to Merlin he just laughed at me. "Funniest and the most disgusting thing I have seen in a long time!'' Potter and his friends were gasping for breath as they doubled over laughing._

_I walked over to Hermione and wrapped my arms around her tiny waist. She leaned back into my embrace as we waited for her friends to recover._

_Ten minutes later the laughing had subsided to giggles and (just for the men), chuckling. Potter asked the first question. "So when did this happen?" I answered before Hermione. "A few months ago I was worrying about my mother and Hermione found me. We began talking and soon became friends which led to something more." I thought that Potters' girlfriend couldn't get any sappier; "OH MY GOSH HERMIONE! That is soooo romantic!" she just did._

_End of Flashback_

I still remember the lecture about breaking her heart and 'protection' but the embarrassment never really faded. "Draco?" I looked up startled but I calmed instantly as I saw my beautiful wife. I walked over to her and smothered her in a hug breathing in her scent of jasmine. "I love you so much Mia and I promise you I will bring our family together this year whether it kills me or not." I heard her gasp and I felt two arms twine themselves with mine. I looked into her eyes that were glistening with tears. "I love you Draco and I will never let you go."

Lydia P.O.V

"Is she gone yet?" I felt Kyle's warm breath on the back of my neck as he whispered into my ear. "I think so." I whispered just as quietly. Kyle and I were hiding in a cupboard that must have been converted into a hiding place as it had a bed, a lounge and all the necessities for staying alive. Kyle pointed his wand at the fireplace and murmured, "_Incendio!"_ Sure enough a bright fire was dancing in the marble fireplace lighting the small room.

I gasped recognising it as my old hiding place. Grandma Cissa had transformed it so I could hide in here when I didn't want to be found. I didn't realise I was crying until I tasted a salty tear. I felt soft fingers brush away my tears and I looked up at Kyle. "What are we going to do?" I buried my face into his shoulder and let out all my worries, possibly staining his shirt with my salty tears. I felt his hand rub my back in soothing circles as he whispered in my ear. "Shh it's okay Petal. Don't worry I won't let them hurt you. You know I feel like I have known you for years rather than days."

I nodded my head even though I had buried my face into his shirt. "I feel the same way. It's so strange. I don't act like this normally but I can't help myself around you. I know I have only known you for a few days but I think I could get used to this." I heard him laugh and felt his chest vibrate as his deep laughter rumbled through. I screeched when I felt myself being carried bridal style to the bed where I was unceremoniously dumped. "Gee thanks Kyle. Your such a gentleman." I put as much sarcasm as I could into this statement. He laughed at me and lay down beside me stretching his legs out. His feet reached the end of the twin sized bed and mine passed halfway. I frowned, I hate being short. I felt Kyle's finger under my chin, forcing me to look at him. "What is the matter Petal?" I scowled, "I feel so short. I hate being short." He laughed and I couldn't help but smile at his carefree laughter. "Petal being short isn't that bad. You are just a perfect size for me to hold."

He wrapped his muscular arms around my small frame and pulled me closer to his body. I could feel the warmth radiating of his skin and I snuggled closer trying to warm myself. "You really think so?" I heard him sigh. "Yes I really think so Petal." We lay there for awhile until I couldn't stand the silence any longer. "Kyle what is your family like?" I felt him shift beside me and he still didn't answer me. I pulled out of his grasp (which wasn't easy as he was so much stronger than me) and looked at him.

He had fallen asleep. I giggled as I watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful and at ease. His hair had fallen into his eyes and I brushed it out of his face, tracing his cheekbones. His skin was so warm and soft and I relished this feeling as I continued brushing my fingers down his neck, over his collarbone and down his shoulder. I got to mid thigh before his hand suddenly grabbed mine. I jumped in shock and accidently elbowed him in the balls.

He groaned and curled himself into a ball. I laughed. I couldn't help it, I just had to. It was his fault he surprised me. I didn't expect him to reach up and yank me back down onto him. I let out a surprised 'Oomph!' as I crashed into his chest. I tried to escape but it was futile as he didn't look fazed at all. He cocked his eyebrow, "I don't know where you were planning to go with your hand but I had a pretty good idea." He was smirking like my brother now. God damn you man. "Hey you have clothes on this time." He chuckled and rubbed circles on the back of my hand with his thumb. "Yeah but I look so much better without clothes don't I Petal?" He smirked at me and I lost my thought process when he started to rub circles on my stomach. His hand travelled higher and higher until I felt the bra being unclasped. I gasped when l felt him tug my shirt over my head, the slightly cool air hitting my bare chest made my nipples stand at attention.

I looked into his eyes. They had darkened to lapis lazuli and I almost lost myself in them until wandering hands pulled me out of my musings.

Kyle P.O.V

I looked down; my amazing girlfriend had a lustful look in her eye. My eyes darkened at the thought of what we did the night before. She bit her lip. This girl was going to be the death of me. She looked at me through her eye lashes. "I think I could...I think I might actually...I lov-" she didn't get the chance to finish the sentence before I crushed my lips onto hers. I ran my tongue over her bottom lip and tugged on it gently causing her to gasp and moan loudly. I felt her tug at my shirt and I stopped to pull it over my head.

She pulled me back down to her and once again I crushed my lips to hers hungrily. I needed her. I didn't know how much I needed this one person until she turned up. I knew what she was trying to say I just didn't want to hear it. I had seen what love had done to my best friend's family and my mother was almost driven insane with supposed love for her chosen one. Her chosen one was funnily enough Draco Malfoy who ended up marrying Hermione Granger. According to my father she had a bit of a breakdown when she found out about it. I didn't want to go through the same thing she did if this didn't work out.

I'm not like Tyrell who is exactly like his father. He has taken over his fathers' role of the Slytherin Sex God. He just shags all the girls fifth year and above leaving them hanging off him wanting more. He is a bit cold hearted when it comes to girls. I felt hands tugging my hair and I looked down at Lydia. She had a look of concern etched across her face as she studied me. "What's wrong Kyle? Something is bothering you. Tell me what's wrong." I looked straight into her green eyes. "I wish I could say that I want to be your everything but your only here for two months and what happens when you leave? My mother is expecting me to marry Daphne Greengrass. What is going to happen?"

I saw disappointment leak into her eyes and I felt her grip on my shoulder slacken as she let go and curled into a ball. "I knew it. I thought maybe I had found someone who I could rely on fully, someone who wasn't like my brother or my father. I was trying so hard to pretend that I knew something like this was going to happen." Oh shit. I sat in shock as she jumped off the bed and put her bra and shirt on. "I'm sorry Kyle I'm not going to put myself through heaps of shit hoping that one day I could be with you just to see that pureblood bitch parade around with your name. Have fun with the whore, you never know maybe you're more like my brother than I thought you were." She ran out of the door and I flinched when I heard the door slam. "FUCK!" I fell back on the bed and threw the pillow over my head.

Lydia P.O.V

I ran through the house until I found the floo parlour and making sure no-one would see me, I pushed the heavy oak doors open and raced to the closest fireplace. I grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fire as I stepped into it. "Harry Potter, Godrics Hollow!" I felt the rushing of the fire and I whizzed past fireplaces of many people I recognised from my parents parties. I tumbled out of the fireplace into Ginny Potters' arms. "I got a fire call from Narcissa not moments ago. She told me what happened." I felt her rock me back and forth as she whispered soothing noises into my ear in an attempt to calm me down.

"I knew he was too good to be true. I'm such an idiot! Why did I ever come back?" I screamed in frustration and Ginny pulled me closer into her arms. "Shh it's okay Lydia. Just you wait it will all get better soon. Just you wait." We laid there for hours, Ginny rocking me back and forth like a child while I sobbed and screamed at no-one in particular.

I spent the next two weeks at the Potters house spending time with Ginny and occasionally flying with Harry. My friends especially Claudia visited and we spent time in the Potters garden talking and stuffing around like we used to when we were little. Not once did anyone mention Kyle. They knew that topic was off limits and I avoided everything to do with him. According to Claudia he stayed with Tyrell and Ty had started staying with Kyle. Did I mention I did not go to my family's ball? Well I didn't because I don't think I could bear seeing Kyle announce his engagement to Daphne Greengrass of all people. I loathe that bitch. She always used to tease Grace about being a half-blood. I remember one time when I punched her square in the nose and I had to get grandma to remove the memory from her as it would have caused so much trouble for my family and me.

The next month flew past but I barely noticed it as I spent most of it with James Potter and Claudia. James, who had recently turned fifteen, was the eldest of the three Potter kids. After James there was Albus who was thirteen and last but not least, Lily Luna. Lily was eleven years old and had recently started at Hogwarts. Headmistress McGonagall had given the children permission to come home every weekend. It was rather refreshing to hang around some different people. There was only two weeks left of our two months stay and I caught myself thinking about telling my family more and more.

I knew I would have to tell them soon one way or another. I wanted to be able to tell them myself, I didn't want them to find out from someone else. That would be an absolute disaster. I went downstairs to the music room. The Potters' have a beautiful piano. I sat down on the stool and brushed my fingers along the keys. I pressed a few keys and an idea came into my head. I turned myself fully around and started playing.

Draco P.O.V

I flooed to Harrys' house because Mother had insisted that I try to persuade Miss Keane to come back to the Manor. As I wondered through the house looking for the girl I heard the beautiful melody of the piano. I heard a beautiful delicate voice singing along with the melody.

**I lay alone awake at night  
Sorrow fills my eyes  
But I'm not strong enough to cry  
Despite of my disguise  
I'm left with no shoulder  
But everybody wants to lean on me.  
I guess I'm their soldier.  
Well, who's gonna be mine.**

I followed the voice and stopped in the doorway of the music room. There was the young girl I was looking for.

**Who's there to save the hero  
When she's left all alone  
And she's crying out for help.  
Who's there to save the hero  
Who's there to save the girl...  
After she saves the world  
After she saves the world.**

I found myself entranced with her voice. She sounds just like my daughter when she used to sing.

**I bottle all my hurt inside,  
I guess I'm living in lie.  
Inside my mind each day I die  
What can bring me back to life?  
A simple word, a gesture  
Someone to say you're beautiful**

**Come find this buried treasure  
Rainbows lead to a pot of gold.  
**

**Who's there to save the hero  
When she's left all alone  
And she's crying out for help.  
Who's there to save the hero  
Who's there to save the girl...  
After she saves the world  
After she saves the world.**

I moved forward towards her when I noticed a single teardrop fall from her green eyes and ran down her porcelain cheek. She was really feeling the song.

**I've given too much of myself  
And now it's driving me crazy  
(I'm crying out for help)  
Sometimes I wish someone would  
Just come here and save me...  
Save me from myself****  
**

**Who's there to save the hero  
When she's left all alone  
And she's crying out for help.  
Who's there to save the hero  
Who's there to save the girl...  
After she saves the world  
After she saves the world.**

She folded her hands into her lap as she took deep shuddering breaths. "Music was always an escape from my life. My parents never really cared Mr. Malfoy and I was subjected to taunts from my brother. The perfect family they were called. Four members the public saw. My father, my mother, my little sister and my older brother. I was never there." I put my hand on her shoulder and rubbed it. I don't know why I did it; I just felt the need to comfort her. She turned around and looked me straight in the eyes. Her once shocking green eyes had turned a brilliant hazel. "Thanks Father that's probably the nicest thing you have ever done for me."

I gripped her shoulder tightly while I was slowly processing her words. I looked her over. She still had shoulder length hair but it was no longer red but a very dark brown. It was shockingly curly just like Hermione's hair. She had pale porcelain skin with freckles spattered across her smooth skin. She was still small and fragile but she had never seemed smaller and more fragile than now. "Lydia? My Lydia?" I saw her nod her head as her hazel eyes shed more tears. "Fucking hell." I grabbed at her shoulders and drew her into my arms. I held her there as we cried.

Somehow we ended up kneeling on the floor but I didn't remember how we had gotten there. I placed my hand on her cheek and rubbed my thumb over her cheekbone. "My baby girl, my daughter I'm so sorry for everything I put you through. Can you forgive me?" I saw a smile creep onto her face and slowly but surely it grew into a brilliant dazzling smile. She looked exactly like her mother. "I think it's time to start over. I forgive you Father. Can you forgive me?" I blinked. What? I was so confused. "Forgive you for what Lydia. You have done nothing wrong." She looked down and took a deep breath. "First of all can you forgive me for not telling you and Mother any sooner? I needed to tell you when I was ready. I needed to be sure I wasn't going to be subjected to my old life as soon as I told you."

I interrupted her to kiss her on the forehead. "I couldn't do that to you or your mother. Oh my God do you know how much we have missed you?" She gave a weak smile and lowered her head again. "There is something else though. When you caught Ky..." I could see her gritting her teeth as she struggled to keep her composure. She sucked in a deep breath and continued. "When you caught Kyle and me in your library we didn't use protection. I didn't think anything of it at first until Claudia asked me if we did. I got worried and asked Ginny about it. She bought a potion and when we tested it well it came out positive. I'm so sorry I understand if you don't want me back."

I stared at the top of her head lost in my thoughts. It wasn't some muggle girl I had seen Zabini Junior fucking but my daughter. Kyle Zabini touched my daughter! No man is ever allowed to touch her! She wasn't to be touched by any man that wasn't related to her. I stiffened when I realised this. Then I remembered that Junior had announced his engagement to Astorias' little sister, Daphne Greengrass. I had to suppress a growl as my thoughts lingered on this. My daughter was carrying his kid and he was marrying some little bitch. Mind you he didn't look very happy. Mind you Pansy was just about to burst with happiness. I scowled; this had Pansy written all over it.

"Hey Lydia of course I want you back. You're my daughter plus Hermione would slit my throat while I'm sleeping if I disowned you. I want to know where Grace is though." Lydia laughed. "She is in school right now. You can't pull her out until the end of the school year. But that's in one week so not too far away." I smiled; my day was getting better and better. "Come on we are going to give your mother the surprise of a lifetime." I pulled her off the ground as I stood up and led her towards the fireplace in the lounge room. I grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the flames as I stepped into the fireplace with my daughter holding onto my waist. "Malfoy Manor!" I felt Lydias' fingers dig into my skin as we flooed from the Potters' and stumbled out of our own fireplace.

Harry P.O.V

I had heard Draco floo in and I was just on my way to meet him when I heard Lydia start playing the piano. I cast a disillusionment charm on myself and I had watched as Lydia had revealed herself to Draco but I didn't really expect her to tell him she was pregnant. I almost chocked on air when I heard this. I could see Draco putting it together in his mind and his famous scowl looked quite frightening. As soon as they left I went to find Ginny but not before letting out a whoop of joy. Maybe come cracks will be filled today and life can start anew.

Hermione P.O.V

I was sitting in the parlour watching the rain fall outside when I heard a knock on the door. "Enter." I turned away from the window to see Narcissa with Ty and his friend, Kyle whose fiancé was hanging off his arm. I took a good look at Kyle Zabini. He didn't look very happy despite the fact he was getting married to a beautiful girl like Daphne. Daphne on the other hand looked extremely happy. She was practically floating on air it looked. "Yes Narcissa?" Narcissa didn't look very happy but she looked back at Kyle and Tyrell before she continued.

"Kyle would like to see Miss Keane before he, Tyrell and his fiancé continue to Hogwarts." I was shocked and angry. But before I could form a reply the door to the parlour burst open to reveal my husband who by the way had w very wild look on his face. I raised an eyebrow at his behaviour. "Draco what the hell is wrong with you?" The smile on his face was absolutely heart melting. I hadn't seen him smile like that in years; I wanted to lavish the person who had made him smile like that with many expensive gifts.

"I found her Mia! I found our baby girl! I told you that I would. I promised you didn't I and I always come through with my promises!" I was really confused now. "What do you mean you found her? Are you joking with me? If you are I'm going to avada your arse to hell and back." "He is not joking Mother. He found me after I tried so hard to run." I stared in absolute shock as my eldest daughter stepped from behind Draco and walked until she was right in front of me. I don't think anyone was ready for my shriek of delight when I threw myself at my oldest girl and wrapped her into the tightest hug I could possibly muster.

"My Lydia I'm so sorry for everything! I understand if you can't forgive me." I held her tighter as my body convulsed with my sobs wracking my body. All I could think about was that my nonexistent daughter had returned home. But hold on, "Where is Grace?" I looked towards my husband, "Well where is she?" He smiled gently, "She is in school and she is finishing in one week. We can see her then according to Lydia." I felt relief wash over me, my family was coming back to me.

Lydia P.O.V

I disentangled myself from Mother but still held her hand as I looked towards the guests. I saw Grandma crying softly, Kyle looked shocked and sad, Daphne was close to fainting I surmised and Tyrell, well I just don't know what was happening with him. It was a few minutes before he spoke. "You look so much like Mother I don't know how I didn't realise it before. I'm so sorry little sister forgive me?" I laughed and threw myself at my older brother while he spun me around. "Now all we need is Grace and we are a complete family again." Ty let go of me and I turned around to look at Kyle. "Why are you here anyway? Come to brag? Or show the trophy off?"

Kyle was afraid now whether it was my glare or the fact my father and brother were basically cracking their knuckles glaring intently at him. "YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A TROPHY! I AM FAR BETTER THAN YOU! YOUR NOTHING BUT A DISGUSTING HALF-BLOOD!" I waited patiently for her to finish her rant. "Are you quite done Greengrass?" She looked furious but she was silent. "Now let me tell you something. Let me remind you that both of my parents are extremely powerful and influential so I'm going to remind you right now that whatever you do to me you will regret it for the rest of your pitiful life. I'm back and I'm going to make sure you realise that I won't stand for your shit. Grandma see them out please."

I watched as Kyle just stood and stared at me but I didn't back down. I wouldn't let him get to me. "May I please speak to you alone Lydia?" I saw Daphne stop in her tracks and was shooting deadly glares at me from the doorway. I smirked in her direction, "Fine but any funny business and I will let Ty kill you along with my father and best friend." I looked back at my family, "Can you guys wait outside please? I won't be long I promise." I caught my Fathers' eye, he knew what I was going to say to Kyle and he nodded as he ushered everyone else outside leaving Kyle and I alone.

I turned back to Kyle and raised an eyebrow at him. He took a deep breath and started to talk. "I know it wasn't fair to dump this on you and I'm really sorry but I really did and still do want to be your everything." I made to stop him. I couldn't bear it but he raised his hand and I closed my mouth. "I missed you so much this past month or so. Daphne isn't exactly a brilliant conversationalist; she is more of a physical person." It hurt just as much as a slap across the face but before I could turn away he grabbed me by the waist and crushed me into him. "I didn't do anything with her Petal not when I could only think of you.''

I struggled against his hold. I wasn't hearing this! There was no way this was happening! "You can't say this! Not now! No way! You're with Daphne now! Please Kyle don't do this." I was begging with him now. I felt tears slide down my cheeks, I couldn't help but laugh out loud when I realised that these past few months I had cried more than I had in my entire life. "What's so funny Petal?" Kyle looked so confused; I couldn't resist putting my hand on his cheek and smoothing out the creases on his forehead as his brow crinkled in confusion. "I have cried so much these past weeks I'm surprised I can shed more tears." He smiled at me and I didn't realise how close we were until I could see every fine detail of his face. "I'm pregnant Kyle and before you can ask whose it is, it's yours. I have only slept with one guy in my entire very short life."

His beautiful dark blue eyes widened only slightly as he stared straight into my hazel ones. "But you're only fourteen and I'm sixteen." I tensed and narrowed my eyes at him. "Don't you think I have thought of that? I'm too young to have a baby but hey I'm having one anyway!" I sunk down on my knees, "What the hell am I going to do?" I felt him crouch down beside me and he took my hands and held them in his much larger ones. "Hey look at me Petal look at me. I looked up at him and he wiped the tears of my face. "What are you going to do? You mean what are we going to do? We are in this together Petal. The baby is mine as well as yours and we are going to get through this together one step at a time."

He pressed his lips to mine so lightly I could barely feel them. I opened my eyes and found his dark blue eyes had changed to lapis lazuli. "What about Daphne? She is your fiancée what are you going to do about her?" He smiled at me, "For now it doesn't matter. What does matter now is that we're having a baby albeit a little early for both of us but still. We are having a baby! Isn't that exciting?" I couldn't help but smile at his exuberance. "Oh come here you!" I grabbed the collar of his shirt and crushed my lips to his urgently. I felt so elated, I had Kyle back, and I was reunited with my family and-"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY KYLE?" I was pulled off Kyle and shoved into a wall. Daphne was holding me by my throat against the wall with her wand pointed at my abdomen.

She was pulled off me by Kyle but she stunned him and I ran while she was distracted but I didn't get very far before I felt the cold smooth glass of the window shatter as I fell through it. I heard my mother scream and Daphne laugh but I didn't hear anything else as I crashed onto the dampened grass hearing the sickening crunch of my bones breaking upon impact. The harsh raindrops fell soaking me to the core but all I could think about was my baby but I blacked out to soon to see the ever growing pool o f blood forming on the zipper of my jeans and spreading.

A/N: I know I know shock horror. Please review and tell me what you think! I'm not really sure if this chapter is good enough but please review to let me know.

EZR xox


End file.
